The One that Never was
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When Tamaki's future wifes, ex-boyfriend turns up at their home, a secret is quickly revealed as to why he found her covered in her own blood in a hospital car park.


A one off quick piece I've been working on.

Might do more of these.  
I didn't name the woman and man as working out names for these characters as one offs is really hard...

* * *

Tamaki watched through the freshly cleaned windows, the unwinding scene before him getting out of hand, but he knew he couldn't get involved with the past. He cranked the window open slightly as to hear the conversation going on in front of his house.

"I don't even know why you're here, you disappeared eleven years ago and all of a sudden you decide to come back in my life. Why? What's your motive?"

Eleven years.  
He'd been with her for nine years, this was the lover she never wanted to talk about, the one that got away and took her happiness with him. Here he was, standing on the front, eleven years later. He wasn't begging for a second chance, he wasn't doing anything.

Tamaki had woken up that morning and found his fiancée staring out the window, mesmerized by the scene spread before her, obsessed with the past that stood just a few feet away. He slipped out of bed and placed his hand on the arch of her back as she snapped out of her trance, her eyes narrowed but the look of worry and confusion filled them, she couldn't disguise how she really felt about what she had woken up to. She closed the curtains and rested her head on Tamaki's chest as he kissed her head, holding her close to him, comforting her; there was nothing else he could do to soothe her nerves and worries.

The light haired boy stood silently, taking in her anger and annoyance that had built up for all those years.

"You left me in that taxi, bleeding everywhere. The man took me to the hospital; I had to pay the faire with the rest of my money as you had my card. I had nothing except the blood stained clothes I was wearing. As I got out that taxi I fell to the floor in pain, and to return home to find you'd fled."

Tamaki sighed and left the window, that was the first time they had met, that stubborn eighteen year old woman, drenched in her own blood and in the middle of a hospital parking lot. He'd never found out what happened to cause that blood.  
She never wanted to talk about it.  
He headed downstairs, the urgency in his mind ringing for him to run outside and support her, but he had promised to stay out of it. He knew she could look after herself, but it wasn't easy just watching after nine years of protecting her from anything that caused harm or upset.

He could still hear them talking outside.

"And here you are, do you want to explain why then?"

"You have my child; I want to see them…"

"Are you kidding me?"

Child? Both their children where Suoh's, as far as he knew anyway, was she cheating on him?

The outbreak of laughter smashed his thoughts as he cocked his head towards the front door, hoping for some kind of clarification on this situation.

"You think I had your child? You're a massive idiot, what do you think the blood was about? Did you honestly think that was normal during childbirth?"

The guy looked taken aback

"I have two children, Narissa and Logan Suoh, and trust me when I say neither of them are yours. They are both Tamaki's"

He stepped towards her as Tamaki reacted by jolting his hand towards the door knob, he pulled back, reassuring himself it would all be okay, she would let him know if she needed help. He glanced at the clock, 2:15pm; the children would need picking up shortly. He glanced out the window, accidentally locking eyes with the other guy. His misty eyes bored through Tamaki's shocking blue ones, as if he was staring into his soul. The blond looked away to check his fiancée was doing okay, she hadn't moved.  
Stood her ground.

"You can leave now"

She turned away.  
His hand grabbed her wrist.  
Tamaki's fist collided with his face as he ran past his future wife to protect her.

"Tamaki…"

She whispered in shock.  
The other guy was on the floor, holding his face. Tamaki turned to her, an apologetic look on his face.  
Now he was closer to the scene, he could make out the tears in her eyes, he leaned into her, a thumb running under each eye to catch the tears as he kissed her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? I was eighteen and pregnant…to a lot of people that's not correct"

"Does Kyoya know?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes, a look of disappointment in herself spread over her petite face. Tamaki smiled a little, at least someone knew.  
He turned to face the other man, but he had already fled the scene, probably realising he wasn't wanted.

 _Tamaki had ran over to the young, injured girl in the middle of the car park, a look of worry spread over his pale face. He picked her up and ran her to the hospital, getting her admitted as quickly as possible, Kyoya had her sent straight to surgery as Tamaki waited for the news, dreading the worse._

"I made him promise not to say anything"

 _"Miss Malice, I'm sorry to tell you that you misscarried at 6 months, do you have any idea what happened?"  
She stared out the window, already aware of what had happened before he had informed her.  
"Is the boy who saved me still here?"  
Kyoya nodded, reading her charts "Well you seem to be okay, the surgery was a success, but we would like you to stay in the hospital, and unfortunately you don't seem to have any insurance to cover the cost of the surgery"  
"Please don't tell him what hapened"  
"That is doctor, patient confidentiality" and he left the room, leaving her to take in the information provided._

"It's okay; I made him promise not to tell you I paid that hospital bill"

She looked up at him, confused.

"Why did you?"

"Because I knew you needed help, I couldn't just leave you…"

 _Tamaki stood up quickly as he saw Kyoya leave her hospital room, he had bought her grapes and flowers as a get well soon present  
_ _"Grapes, Tamaki?" the blonds friend raised an eyebrow and placed his new patients chart on the nurses desk for them to check up on her.  
_ _Tamaki nodded "I was reading on the Facebook that commoners bring each other grapes and flower to make each other feel better"  
Kyoya chuckled and handed him a sheet of paper "She's unable to pay her bill, she has no insurance, so we will need to find her somewhere to go for tonight, somewhere safe and warm where she can rest"  
"I'll pay for her bill!" he slammed his redit card on the desk infront of the young doctor "But please, don't tell her, I don't want her feeling obligated to pay me back..."_

She took his hand in hersand smiled weakly

"You're all I need now, Tamaki"

Tamaki smiled back and headed back inside.  
The future Mrs Suoh glanced back at where her ex boyfriend had stood, she knew that wouldn't be the end of him.  
But for now, it would linger in the back of her mind.


End file.
